Nine In The Afternoon
by Trav-Smash-69
Summary: Ren fell in love with his best friend as a child, but when she's taken away from him, they never see eachother again. Five years later, will the promise they were bent on keeping last, or will their love forever be left in the past? ONESHOT RenXOOC


_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as lovers can, you know_

_Yeah we're feeling so good_

He sat alone in his room; but he didn't feel all that alone.

She was with him... as always.

His eyes gravitated over the pages of the scrapbook, full of pages with notes and things written in invisible magic marker and the oddest pictures you could ever find. His golden eyes shut slowly, before a smug grin came over his features.

He relished in one picture. He was sitting beside her... telling her to take a picture of the both of them.

She was moving away. He didn't want her to forget him.

As she held the camera far from the both of them, she scooted closer to him to fit them both in the picture. She counted down. "Three... two... one!" As her finger twitched onto the button, he snuck a kiss to her cheek, causing her to light up like a firework.

He seemed to smile softly, remembering that picture, before remembering the reason he had it.

He was sitting on his porch when he noticed her sitting on the back of the movers truck; Uhaul. She was looking at that one picture, and she rubbed her eyes some. They were the best of friends, possibly even more than that... but she couldn't stay.

He watched as her Father scolded her from sitting on the back of the truck and he yanked her from it, causing her to drop the photo. She begged her Father to let her go for just a second; just to grab the photo, but he didn't listen.

They climbed in the truck, and he watched as they drove off. He slowly stepped into the street, looking down at the picture...

_Picking up things we shouldn't read_

_Looks like the end of history as we know_

_It's just the end of the world_

_Back to the street where we began_

_Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

He looked closely at the photo.

They were on 34th street, and Dartmouth avenue. That's what the street sign read from behind them. It was right next to the candy shop and this other store across from it.

Once they had both went there and bought matching candy bracelets. He didn't really care. His personality as a child was much more innocent and kind... than he thought of himself today.

Both biting the candy from their bracelets, they ventured into the store across from there, able to sneak in, since the owners said that they had to be at least sixteen. They didn't know what that meant or why. They were two fourteen year olds. He picked up a magazine that he found on the ground before blushing furiously at what was on the insides of it. His female friend looked over at it too, before laughing some at the PlayBoy Mag.

The owner quickly yelled at them both and they giggled as they ran from the store labeled... "XXX." It was funny to run in there and run from him. They did it often; running down 34th street was a daily thing for them. Of course, her Father didn't like that.

Her father didn't like him. When she was ill, he would come by to bring her flowers, only to have the door slammed in his face. He was just a 'punk,' that was a bad influence on his daughter. He was just that boy next door that would always be a mile away.

He fell in love with her, from all the times of walking beside the lake with their pinkies tied, before sitting in the grass and looking out... not even speaking.

_Into a place where thoughts can bloom_

_Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon_

_And we know that it could be_

_And we know that it should_

_And you know that you feel it too_

He took that one picture and he placed it in his pocket, before looking up at his dull ceiling. He looked at the clock.

8:49

He looked at the date. The first of the month. It was time.

He grabbed a small note from the scrapbook and he took a deep breath. Slipping on his black slip-ons, he closed the scrapbook and he darted out the door.

He didn't want to be late.

His feet moved over the ground quickly. He didn't want to lose this chance. His nineteen year old body ran until he began to reach the old town. It was abandoned now, but he didn't care. A promise was a promise.

He pulled the note from his pocket and he looked at it carefully, his eyes straining to read the messy handwriting. _Meet me back here in five years... don't forget about me._

He nodded and his royal optics closed before he placed the note in his pocket again. The boy with purple hair began to step into the old town. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket. It took a while to get to the old town, since he had to run through the forest.

8:57

He gulped nervously and he placed the phone back in his pocket, before taking a walk around the almost ancient town. His eyes were drawn to that one store. The neon on the X's were burnt out, with cobwebs all around it.

It was a nice white building long before. Now paint was peeling and it looked so rustic. His eyes then widened when he looked across from it to the candy shop.

This is where they met... where that picture was taken... and where his infatuation for her, began.

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_And your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good_

His lips curled into his mouth, before stepping toward the shop. His digits curled slowly around the doorhandle before he tried to open it. It wouldn't budge, so he had to jerk it open, causing him to fall back and almost lose his balance, but he held onto the doorhandle. Dust flew at him and he coughed some before waving his arms about to move the smog of particles.

He looked inside of the shop and he blinked some, seeing how dust covered everything, with spider webs and a shelf full of old candy. He stepped forward, before seeing two candy bracelets placed upon the counter.He noticed that unlike everything else... the spot where the bracelets sat, there was no dust. The bracelets, were of new candy... and weren't stale.

He stepped in and he could hear the old wooden floors creak beneath him. He looked at them both before picking one up and placing it on his wrist, wondering why it was there. He pulled out his phone once again, as antcy as ever.

8:59

This wait was killing him. He wanted to see her. He then noticed a pair smokey blue eyes from the dark of the store's corner... that glowed like the moon laying outside.

His hand fondled back into his pocket again to pull out his phone, just to check the time, ONCE AGAIN.

9:00

"You remembered me," he heard a female voice whisper. He placed his phone back and he looked up at her, seeing her step out from the corner. She was beautiful... and seemed only a bit older. It seems like they were just fourteen again.

"A-ashley..." he whispered in rememberence.

_Back to the street, down to our feet_

_Losing the feeling of feeling unique_

_Do you know what I mean?_

_Back to the place where we used to say,_

_"Man it feels good to feel this way"_

_Now I know what I mean_

The girl with the name that Ren had stuttered out, stepped out more with the moonlight shining through the dirty window pane.

Ren didn't know exactly what to say. He nervously pulled the note from his pocket and he looked over it some, as if second guessing himself, before speaking. "Yeah... I remembered you. How could I forget you?" he asked chuckling.

The girl giggled softly and sighed. "You never change." Ren watched her step closer so that he could see her face clearer. She picked up the other bracelet and looked down at it. She had placed them there.

Ashley slowly spoke. "It... feels like we are fourteen again," she said, as if having read Ren's mind. Ren nodded some and he looked out at the moonlight.

"I... never wanted you to leave," he whispered before pulling out that telltale photo. Holding it up, she seemed to almost be brought to tears.

They were young again sitting beside the lake and nice green grass near 34th street and Dartmouth avenue. "I," she sighed, "Missed this picture." Ashley took it into her hand and she examined it. She was sitting there wearing a large dark blue jacket. It was cold and Ren had lent it to her, letting her wear it.

He sat beside her with his eyes partially closed, his lips softly resting against her cheek. She wanted to smack Ren for this picture. She was blushing like a tomato. Ashley remembered her thoughts after that picture.

"You call me cute and I will kick you!" she had shouted. Ren looked back at her and smirked, resting his head on her arm.

"What if I do?"

_Back to the street, back to the place_

_Back to the room where it all began_

_Back to the room where it all began_

Ren remembered that day too. He let her have that jacket, but before he knew it, it was back in his arms.

He looked up upon feeling a thick black fabric on him. Ashley was handing him a large... navy blue jacket. "I've kept that jacket for so long. That's how I was able to remember you, Ren."

Ren almost blushed himself for a second before he smiled(which was rare nowdays), and he handed it back. "Keep it."

Ashley blinked and looked down at it. "B-but... don't you want--"

"I said keep it!" Ren yelled more forcefully before grinning. "You look cute in it."

Ashley blushed and she huffed, placing the jacket on, before running from the candy shop. "No I dooon't," she called in a sing-song voice as she ran from him.

Ren blinked some and he scowled, running out too. "H-HEY! Where do you think you're going Ashley?!" Ren ran toward the mass of blackish blue with brownish hair. But since it was night out, many things were a blackish blue, so it wasn't all that easy. But when he saw her turn around to see if he was still around, she bolted to the left as fast as she could.

Ren stopped in his tracks, his feet skidding against the ground before he ran down the street parallel to the one she was running on, before they both reached the green grassy area that existed at the base of the lake.

Ren's eyes inadvertantly looked toward his left, seeing her eye the landscape with the same awe that they had always viewed it. Ren walked toward the middle of the grass and sat down, looking out toward the lake.

She sat beside him.

_Cause it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon_

Ashley soon joined Ren, sitting beside him as they both looked out at the lake. Ren's hand found hers, and he linked his pinky with hers. They sat in complete silence.

It was like it used to be. Looking out at the moon, and it's reflection on the water. It felt good just to be in eachother's company.

Ren felt it was exactly like when they were the two best friends, sitting beneath the stars, looking off into space. Ren layed back with his free arm behind his head, and he gazed up at the moon... only to find out that sudden, two moons were staring back at him. Two hues that glowed with the blue of the moon. He didn't feel like asking why the optics were so close to his face, he just let nature take it's course.

Upon feeling lips over his own, he sat up just slightly to place his hands at her neck, returning the kiss.

When it ended, it was just blue staring yellow; cerulean staring at gold. His eyes blinked slowly, as if wanting to make his time with her, last. This might be the last time that they would ever meet again.

She had a life to continue, and so did he. True love would have to wait.

Ren had a girlfriend, and Ashley had a boyfriend.

That's the story that their eyes told. But they had fallen in love with their friendship... and eachother.

Ren sighed some. "I can't have you... but once," he whispered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. She wiped her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, returning the hug. "Shhhh..." he whispered into her ear, that was pleasantly freckled like the rest of her.

Ashley could stay if she wanted, and never go back, and that's what she did... and so did he.

So much was explained... in the silence of one moment.

_Your eyes are the size of the moon_

_You could cause you can, so you do_

_We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_When it's nine in the afternoon..._


End file.
